


Descend to Myth

by Anny_Franny



Series: Frostiron Bingo 2k19 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Harry Potter References, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Franny/pseuds/Anny_Franny
Summary: "Anthony?" Loki sobbed, chest going up and down in an erratic rhythm, as if he couldn't breathe properly."That's right babe, that's me, just follow my voice-"
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Bingo 2k19 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473680
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Descend to Myth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, looks who wrote a thing instead of sleeping :D  
> This is my fill for the i1 square "No one can hurt you now"  
> Also, I would like to thank Nico for the badass title ♡  
> English is not my first language and this was a product of a frenzy moment so please ignore all the weird grammar ;;

_ Drip, drip, drip- _

The sound echoed through the cave, making his heart race and palms sweat. He closed his eyes, already waiting for the hellish sound that would come next. And without fail a hairstading scream came from all sides, making his breathe hitch. If anyone could see him right now, Tony was sure they would be able to see the white of his eyes, the sickly paleness of his skin as panic scorched his veins like fire. Still he kept going, turning left and right, following the ragged path until it opened into a great cavern, the roof so high that Tony couldn't see the ceiling. However, what really made the human gasp was a giant snake coiled around a stalactite at the center of the room, its size so impressive that made Tony feel fear crawl up his throat, paralyzing him for a moment. Its length was at least three hundred feet, and while the body around the stalactite seemed old and mummified, the head was intact, as if it had been frozen in an eternal attack, with its maw open, fangs exposed, shining with poison. 

Poison that was dripping down from the elongated teeth, provoking the insane inducing noise that Tony heard earlier.

_ Drip, drip, drip- _

And then again, the agonizing scream that made Tony recoil as if the poison had hit him. Bile climbed up his throat as he rushed to the withiring body laid down under the snake, their whimpering and moaning echoing the cave. 

"Loki? Loki can you hear me?" he called the Trickster as soon as he got close enough. He did his best to sound calm even though the scene seemed to had came out straight out of a horror movie.

Loki's face was a mess of bloody tissue and scars, his eyes ruined by the acidic poison, his wrists and ankles bloodied from the strength he used to try to escape. Not to mention his too thinned limbs, his stomach so hollow that Tony could count his ribs. 

Another drip, another scream.

"It's going to be fine Lokes, I know that you are in pain, but I need you to listen to me, okay?" Tony pleaded as he gently touched Loki's shoulder, almost jumping out of his skin when Loki shouted and tried to pull away from him, screaming and crying so loud that it made Tony's ears ring.

"Loki, I know babe, I know, but you have to listen to me, pay attention to my voice, Lokes," Tony tried again, this time cradling Loki's face with both hands. "Loki, please, this is not real, it's just a bad dream babe, I know it hurts, but I need you to come back to me."

"I can't, I can't-" Loki cried as he shakes his head left and right. "You are not real- Not real-" he tried to say, but his voice was ruined by his screams, the deep soft voice that Tony loved so much becoming raspy and faint, as if vanishing with Loki's strength.

"Yes I'm real- Loki, please- Loki, listen to me!" Tony shouted, pressing his lips against Loki's forehead, tears escaping and running down his cheeks as he kissed Loki's reddish skin. "Please Lokes, please, come back to me, come on, you just need to follow my voice, just like that time when Amora locked us up in Thor's mind, remember? It's not real, come on, please, you gotta try Loki, please-"

"Anthony?" Loki sobbed, chest going up and down in an erratic rhythm, as if he couldn't breathe properly.

"That's right babe, that's me, just follow my voice-"

A drop of poison froze mid air and everything stilled. He could feel it when he began to wake up: a dizziness as his own voice become distant, his senses becoming faint, as if a numbness took over his body. And as soon as he woke up he hugged his lover close, both of them entangled in a mess of limbs, tears and short breaths, grasping each other even closer, as if at any moment they would vanish. 

"Loki? Lokes, are you with me?" Tony mumbled, still trying to wake up properly, combing Loki's hair away from his face. He waits, one, two seconds that seemed to take a decade to pass, heart pounding against his ribs. What if Loki was still on his nightmare? What if Tony had left him there, what should he do, what if-

"Yes, I'm here," Loki finally answered, his voice just as faint as it was in the cave, but his voice nevertheless, the sound of it making Tony finaly relax. 

"Hey," he sighed, kissing Loki's cheek, pulling the Trickster closer so the other could hide his face against Tony's neck. He could feel Loki shivering and, as Tony's hand slides down Loki's back, he could feel his lover's shirt damp with cold sweat. It wasn't like nightmares were unusual for either of them, but Tony had never seen Loki this shaken to the point of dragging Tony to his dream. To see Loki like this... To see him in such a state made Tony's heart break all over again, his throat closing as more tears threatened to fall down. "You gave me quite a scare, babe."

"My apologies," Loki flinched at Tony's comment, slowly disentangling from their embrace. "I thought I've locked this memory away, but clearly I was wrong." he said as he sat up, turning his back to Tony. He seemed so small, so shaken, and all Tony could think was paper thin skin and-

"You don't have to apologize babe, this is a no-judgment zone, you know that," Tony said as he moved closer to Loki, hugging the Trickster by his waist, pushing Loki's hair out of the way so he could kiss the back of his neck. And for a long time they said nothing, slowly calming down as Loki took deep breaths. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Tony asked after Loki finally dropped his shoulders, relaxing a little.

"No," is the short answer, followed by a shake of Loki's head. "I've lived a long life and some things… Some things are better to stay hidden away... Even from myself."

Tony nods, lips lingering against the back of Loki's neck. With a final peck Tony leans back, one of his hands going to Loki's hair, daft fingers massaging his lover's scalp, playing with the strands.

"I know it hurts, and I know that some of the shit you went through a mere mortal like me will never understand but…" Tony said softly, smiling when Loki turns to look at him, letting go of Loki's hair to trace his cheekbones with his thumb. "I will do my best to protect you. No one can hurt you now, I'll make sure of that." 

Loki melts against Tony, as if the promise made by the human was everything he needed to hear to cast away the remaining shadows of the nightmare. With a soft sigh Loki chuckled, kissing the corner if Tony's lips, closing his eyes, nuzzling under Tony's ear. 

"Thank you, elskan mín," Loki whispered as he pulled away from the mortal to get up from the bed, tying his hair up in a messy bun. "Well, this unpleasant situation left me in need of a shower, would you care to accompany me?"

"Of course, babe. Lead the way," Tony said smiling, following his lover to the bathroom. He knew that it would take more than just a bath to make Loki able to relax again that night and it was possible that they wouldn't be able to go back to sleep again, but he didn't care. If, or when, the time comes and Loki talks about it, Tony will be there for him, just like the Trickster had been there for Tony.

And whoever did this to his lover better watch out because when Tony find them not even a Basilisk or a Horcrux will save their ass.


End file.
